


Satisfaction

by Void_Home



Series: A White Cat on the windowsill [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, image at the end is rly nsfw, just gonna say it lmao, so thats why its teen and up rating, they had sex just before this chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 17:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13416117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Home/pseuds/Void_Home
Summary: Chat Blanc is easy to satisfy, all things considered.





	Satisfaction

don’t  ever _change_ the **ᴡᴀʏ** you are

   i’ve never _LOVED_  anyone **ｍｏｒｅ**

 

“Chat.”

“...Yes?”

“Can you let go of my wrists now?”Marinette shifts her weight beneath him, eliciting a small groan from the akuma before he complies, claws uncurling from the tight grip he’d taken. Marinette wiggles her fingers a bit before reaching up to kiss Chat and lazily roll them over so she was resting on top of him. The boy gives her a sleepy grin, dotting her stomach with some kisses, specifically points that his other set of claws had dug in. At least he hadn’t really broken the skin anywhere except her hips. And it’s not like anyone would see those. The bite marks along her throat though… That was a little less easy to hide. But Blanc didn’t mind. Let everyone know Mari was his.

Marinette arches her back before lowering herself to lay flush with her mate, an exhausted yawn escaping her. They’d been at it for… an hour maybe? She didn’t really keep track. As content and full as she felt now, she also was beyond tired-she could probably enter a new dimension with it. Who knew satisfying an akuma could take so much out of you?

Chat’s purring. It was a rare occurrence, and for it to happen at a time like this made Marinette giggle. “That content, huh?” She asks softly, dotting his neck with a few kisses. Blanc just nods a little bit with a cheeky grin, breathy sigh whisping over Marinette as he basks in the afterglow. He gently plops them both onto their sides so he can curl around Marinette, tangling his tail between their legs and throwing an arm over her. They lay like that for a few minutes, both content to just lay in her bed in silence for now.

“Love you, Mari.” He says softly into her hair, and she mumbles it back to him.

“Love you too.”

 


End file.
